Ezria- A series Of One Shots
by ezriafitzy
Summary: A series of random Ezria one shots. *DISCLAIMER* This story has already been completed on my wattpad account (Jules1105). I just decided to publish it here to give more people a chance to read it. Nothing is different besides grammar mistakes. (Keep in mind some chapters are over a year old, and the writing does get better). Now with that being said enjoy the story :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I decided to write an Ezria one shot! This is going to be what I want to happen after 7x10. I absolutely love Ezria!

* * *

 **Aria's POV**  
I turned the tv off I couldn't stand to watch Ezra kiss Nicole. He didn't even have the decency to call me and tell me he wasn't coming home. It's not the kiss that I'm mad about. I mean I'm mad, but I care more about him not calling me. I cleaned up the dinner and tried to make it look like I had nothing planned. I curled up on Ezra's side of the bed and cried myself to sleep.

 **Ezra's POV**  
I can't believe I kissed Nicole, Aria is going to hate me. It meant nothing it was just a 'I'm glad your alive kiss'. I love Aria it's always been her. Then a thought popped into my head I never called her, she's probably worried sick I mean I told her I was coming home. I checked my phone and sure enough I had 10 missed calls from Aria, 5 voice mails, and a couple text messages. I tried calling her, but it rang and rang until it went to voicemail.  
"Ezra are you okay?" Nicole asked me.  
"Actually no I'm not." I said.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
" I need to make this clear. That kiss meant nothing, me and Aria are back together, and we're engaged. We were on our way to get eloped when I found out you might be alive. I'm glad you're alive, but I love Aria she is my everything." I said.  
"I'm happy for you, I understand I'll never be able to replace Aria. Even when you were broken up I would never be able to replace her. I'm glad you're happy, and congratulations." She said.  
"Go home and be with her, I'm going to go home back to New York anyways." Nicole added.  
"Thanks for understanding, and sorry if I gave you the wrong idea." I said.  
I waved goodbye to Nicole and left. I scheduled the earliest flight for tomorrow morning, I needed to get home to Aria.

 **Aria's POV**  
The next morning I quickly threw a bag together. I would stay at Spencer's for a little bit, so I wouldn't be here when he came home with Nicole. Who knows if he even wanted to marry me anymore. I mean who would? I'm being stalked, and I cause Ezra all these problems. I took off the engagement ring and wrote Ezra a note.  
 _Dear Ezra,_  
 _Sorry we couldn't make this work. I saw the kiss and I hope you'll be happy with Nicole. All I want is for you to be happy and if that's not with me than it's fine. Here's your ring back. I will always love you._  
 _Your B-26,_  
 _Aria_

 _I_ left the note and the ring on the table where it would be easy for him to find. I made sure not to mention where I was going in case he went looking for me. I grabbed my bag and headed to Spencer's. I would just ask Spencer to get the rest of my stuff for me, when I needed it.  
"Aria what are you doing here?" She asked after she opened the door.  
"It's a long story. Can I stay here for a little bit?" I asked.  
"Yeah, so do you want to tell me what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything we're team Sparia right?" She asked.  
I nodded. " Ezra kissed Nicole, and he never even called me to tell me he wasn't coming home. He probably doesn't even want to marry me." I said.  
"Aria your crazy to think that, Ezra loves you a lot, he'd be broken without you." Spencer said comfortingly.  
"You may be right. But I just can't face him to hear the truth." I admitted.

 **Ezra's POV**

When I got home, Aria wasn't there.  
"Aria!" I shouted. But no answer she must just be with her friends. But as I was walking to the bedroom something caught my eye. Her engagement ring. There was a note with it too. I read the note. Aria really did hate me, I'm such an idiot I made Aria think I don't love her. I knew I needed to find her  
Although she didn't say where she was going I had a feeling she went to Spencer's I mean they tell each other everything. I put the ring in my pocket and headed over to Spencer's house.

 **Aria's POV**  
I was sitting on the couch when I heard a knock on the door.  
"Aria can you get that?" Spencer asked from the kitchen.  
I got up and answered the door. Standing there was Ezra.  
" What do you want Ezra?" I asked angrily.  
" I want to talk to you." He replied.  
"Shouldn't you be with Nicole?" I asked.  
" Aria please just let me explain." He said.  
" Fine." I agreed. And opened the door wider so he could follow me to the couch.  
"Aria who was at the door?" Spencer asked as she came out of the kitchen. " oh, are you sure you want to talk to him, because you don't have to?" She asked once she saw it was Ezra who was at the door.  
"It's fine, I'd have to do it sooner or later and it's sooner." I said.  
"Well I'll let you talk." Spencer said, and she walked outside to give us privacy.  
"Aria that kiss meant nothing I promise, I love you." Ezra said.  
" Ezra it's not even the kiss it's the fact that you didn't call, I thought you were dead." I said as tears started to fall down my cheeks.  
"And I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I was glad she was alive that's it. I was shocked when they told me that they found her, that it completely slipped my mind to call you. But I was on my way home." He said.  
"Are you sure you even want to marry me? I mean I just want you to be happy." I said as more tears fell down my cheeks.  
" Aria of course I want to marry you, and how can I be happy if you are my happiness? I love you so much, no one can replace you. It's always been you." He said as he wiped away my tears.  
"Promise you never had second thoughts about marrying me." I said.  
" I promise, I'd be broken without you, you're my everything." He assured.  
I smiled. " I'm sorry I over reacted." I said.  
" you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the idiot." He assured.  
" So where is Nicole anyways?" I asked curious.  
" She went home to New York." He replied confused on why I would ask that.  
" I was scared you would bring her home, and that's mainly why I came here." I said.  
" I could never do that to you, you mean too much to me." He said.  
" And I told Nicole how we're engaged and she's happy for us. I made sure to be clear that the kiss meant nothing." He added.  
I smiled I could never stay mad at him I loved him.  
" Now will you put this back on?" He asked as he pulled out the engagement ring.  
I shook my head. " Not until you ask the right way." I teased.  
"Well third times a charm." He said as he got down on one knee. "Aria Montgomery will you marry me?" He asked.  
" Of course." I said. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately.  
"I love you." I said when we pulled away.  
" I love you too so much." He said back to me.  
"Now shall we go home?" He asked. I nodded.

 **Ezra's POV**

I grabbed Aria's bag and we walked out of Spencer's house our hands clasped together.  
" I told you so!" Spencer shouted as we walked out.  
" Goodbye Spencer!" Aria shouted back.

When we got home we just sat on the couch watching movies Aria wrapped up in my arms. I heard her snores and looked down to see her asleep. I carefully picked her up bridal style and Carried her to bed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.  
" I love you forever my B-26" I said even though she couldn't hear me. I carefully got In Beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

I was back home with my fiancée in my arms. Everything was great.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? This is my first ever one shot and Ezria thing I've written.**

 _ **This was written a year and a half ago, the writing gets better I promise**_

 _ **Another reminder this story is completed on my Wattpad account (Jules 1105). If you have wattpad it just depends where you prefer to read. I will update at least a chapter every other day.**_


	2. The Big Day

**This was written long before the Ezria wedding happened on pll.**

* * *

 **Aria's POV**  
Today was the day me and Ezra would be getting married.

" Are you ready to become Mrs. Fitz?" Hanna asked excitedly.

" I never thought this day would come." I admitted.

" I remember when you told us you were dating Ezra." Emily said smiling.

" Yeah I'm in the hospital after being run over and you drop a giant bomb on us." Hanna said.

"Well I couldn't keep it from you any longer, you're my best friends." I said.

(Flashback)  
" _Noel Kahn is A." Hanna said._ _" I saw him write something on the back of a car." Hanna added._

 _"Well what did it say?" Spencer asked._

 _" I see you." I said, clearly remembering this morning when Ezra called me saying he found a message on the back of his car._

 _"Wait how do you know?" Spencer asked._

 _" I was in the car." I admitted._

 _"Well whose car was it?" Spencer asked._

 _"Ezra Fitz." I said quietly._

 _"Wait as in Mr. Fitz?" Spencer asked, and I nodded._

 _"So, wait this has been going on you and a teacher?" She asked still trying to grasp the concept that I'm dating my English teacher._

 _"Well I didn't just get into his car last night! We met before school started." I told them honestly._

 _(End of flashback)_

" My head hurt just as much as my leg after that." Hanna said. Just then a frantic looking Spencer burst in the door.

 _" sorry I'm late, but if it makes it any better I brought food." Spencer said holding up a bag._

 _" I just might have to make Hanna my maid of honor."_ I said teasingly.

 _"Yay!" Hanna practically shouted._

 _"_ You wouldn't dare." Spencer said.

 _"_ I'm kidding spence." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to make me your maid of honor?" Hanna asked.

"Nope sorry Han."

"It was worth a try." Hanna said.

"30 minutes, you know what that means, it's dress time!" Hanna said excitedly.

Alison and Emily went and got the dress. It was a white color with lace detailing, and flowers going around the waist. It took the help of Hanna and Spencer to get me into the dress.

"You look amazing Aria!" Hanna said.

" I agree." Spencer, Emily, and Alison all said.

Ten minutes later my father was walking me down the aisle. I would finally be marrying the love of my life Ezra Fitz. My dad walked me down the aisle and kissed my cheek before taking his seat.

"You look beautiful." Ezra said looking me up and down. I smiled and blushed.

"You look quite Handsome yourself." I said with a smile. Then the priest started.

" We are gathered here today to join Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz in marriage. The couple has written their own vows that they will now share."

"Aria,  
When I met you in that bar years ago, I thought who is this beautiful wasn't until I found out you were my student and you kept saying on how we had a connection that I realized I was madly in love with you. I remember all the obstacles that were thrown at us. All the fights we went through, the mistakes, and of course the obstacle of telling your parents. I remember your brother punching me, and your parents saying we were never allowed to see each other again. But that never kept us apart. Since the day I met you I knew you were the one for me, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to be by your side and to always love you. You are my B-26."  
Tears were now streaming down my cheeks I loved this man so much.

"Ezra,  
You were my first true love. It was what you could call love at first sight. When I found out you were my teacher, I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stay away from you. We've been through so much together. A, ex-girlfriends, my parents. But we always got through it and came out stronger. I've been dreaming of this day since I was sixteen. After going to college, I never thought I'd see you again let alone marry you. But here we are. I love you so much, you were always the one."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest stated.

Ezra leaned down and kissed me with so much passion, our first kiss as husband and wife.

"I now present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Fitz."

I was married to the love of my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 ** _So, um… while editing this I realized it was like the worst one shot I've ever written. I was a terrible writer 1 and a half years ago._**


	3. Are You Serious? (Part 1)

_**Aria's POV…**_

Ezra was coming home today. After he kissed Nicole he called and explained everything, he admitted it was a mistake and that he loves me and wants to marry me. I knew I shouldn't have forgiven him so quickly, but I needed to as it was best for our unborn child.

Yes, I'm pregnant and I planned on telling Ezra as soon as he got home.

 _(Flashback to when Aria found out)_

 _I ran to the bathroom for the fifth time today and threw up everything I ate. That's when I realized I was late two weeks to be exact. I grabbed my bag and drove to the nearest pharmacy. I walked down the aisle and picked up two pregnancy tests._

 _I also called the girls to have some support since Ezra wasn't home. I arrived home and Spencer and Hanna were there waiting for me._

 _"Emily and Alison are both working." Spencer said._

 _I nodded. Emily ended up getting the job at Rosewood High as the swim coach._

 _" So, what's up?" Spencer asked._

 _I unlocked the door and walked inside Spencer and Hanna both following me. I set my purse on the counter and took the brown paper bag out of it._

 _"What's in the bag?" Hanna asked pointing to the brown bag in the counter._

 _"I think I might be pregnant." I blurted._

 _"It's Ezra's, right?" Hanna asked._

 _" yes, Hanna it's Ezra's." I replied._

 _"Well what are you waiting for go take the test." Spencer said ushering me to the bathroom._

 _I took the test and set it on the bathroom counter and set my phone for five minutes. It seemed like the longest five minutes, but my phone finally beeped, and I flipped the test over. Positive, me and Ezra were having a baby._

 _"Well?" Spencer asked when I came out of the bathroom._

 _"Positive." I replied smiling._

 _"I'm going to be an aunt!" Hanna yelled excitedly._

 _"And you know what else? "Hanna asked. Me and Spencer both looked at Hanna._

 _"I have an excuse to go shopping!" Hanna yelled excitedly._

 _" Han when do you not have an excuse to go shopping?" I asked._

 _"Well never, but still." She replied._

 _(End of flashback)_

I was interrupted by the door opening and Ezra walking in.

" I missed you." I said hugging him.

" I missed you too." He replied.

" I have something to tell you." I said when we pulled away.

" okay you can tell me anything." He said nervous of what I was going to tell him.

"I'm..."

* * *

 _ **So there will be a part two to this one shot. Hope you enjoyed. Please vote and comment! Once again a very bad one-shot sorry!**_


	4. Are You Serious? (Part 2)

_**Arias POV…**_

"I'm pregnant!" I said smiling.

Ezra had a shocked look on his face before a smile broke out.

"Are you serious?" He asked me.

I nodded. Ezra came over to me and picked me up and spun me around.

"We're going to have a baby!" Ezra said excitedly.

"Were going to have a baby!" I repeated.

I was interrupted by Ezra's lips on mine and I kissed him back.

" I love you so much." He said.  
"I love you to. "I said.

"And I love our baby." He said putting his hand on my still flat stomach after he put me down.

 _ **9 Months later**_  
I was nine months pregnant today, and we were anxiously waiting for the arrival of our baby. I was standing in the center of our baby girls nursery. Yes, we're having a girl. The walls were painted a light pink and had butterfly's painted on them. The furniture was white with pink accents.

When we found out we were having a girl we decided to move into a bigger place. We found a beautiful two-story house. It had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It also had a large backyard with a pool for when our daughter was older.

We still haven't picked out a name and we just decided to wait until she was born to decide. We were between 3 names.  
1) Bailey  
2) Riley  
3) Alena

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Ezra walking in.  
"Hey babe." He said.

He came over and put his hands on my bump.

"And how is our baby today?" He asked.

" kicking a lot." I replied.

"Well it's getting late, so let's eat something." He said.

I nodded and followed him out of the room.

Later that night I was woken up by the feeling of wet sheets beneath me and shooting pains through my stomach, and I quickly realized that my water broke. I shook Ezra awake.

"Ezra." I said. He shot up.

"What? I'm up!"

"My water broke the baby's coming." I said.

Ezra quickly got out of bed and put a shirt on.

"Where's the hospital bag?" He asked looking around frantically.

"Right there." I said pointing to a grey and pink bag sitting in the floor next to the door.

"Come on let's go we have to get to the hospital." He said panicking and picking up the hospital bag.

"Ezra calm down, your panicking." I said getting out of bed.

"Well I don't understand how your so calm." He said.

" I'm calm now but I won't be later. The pain hasn't really started yet." I explain.

Two hours later I heard the shrill cry of our baby girl.

"Congratulations it's a girl." The doctor said setting her on my chest.  
I kissed her forehead and looked at Ezra.

"She's beautiful." I said smiling.

Ezra smiled and looked down at our daughter.  
"She's perfect." He said.

"What should we name her?" He asked.

"Alena Chloe Fitz." I said with a smile. I looked down to see our baby girl open her eyes revealing the bright blue eyes she inherited from Ezra.

"She has your eyes." I said.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just have to measure her and clean her up." The nurse said taking Alena from me.

"6 pounds 5 ounces, and 17 inches." The nurse said.

"She definitely got her size from you." Ezra said looking at me.  
I playfully hit his arm.

" I'm not that small." I said defending myself.

"You are but don't worry it's cute and one of the things I love most about you." He said.

The nurse came over and handed Alena back to me. She was wrapped up in a light pink blanket and she was wearing a white hat with a pink bow on it.

(later that day)

"Where's my niece?!" Hanna yelled bursting into the hospital room followed by Spencer, Emily, and Alison.

"She's beautiful Ar." Emily said looking at her.

"What's her name?" Alison asked.

"Alena Chloe Fitz." I said.

"Can I hold her?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure." I said handing Alena to Hanna.

Caleb came bursting through the hospital room door with 4 shopping bags in his hands.

"Just dropping these off." He said.

"Thanks." Hanna said.

"What's all this?" I asked pointing towards the shopping bags on the floor.

"Clothes for my favorite niece." Hanna said.

"Han she's your only niece." Spencer said.

"So, she can still be my favorite." She said.

"Hanna, I told you not to go crazy with clothes." I said.

"Yeah and your crazy for thinking I would actually listen to you. Besides it's not even that much.

"Hanna it looks like you bought the whole store."

"Ok so maybe it is a lot, but it's fine."

I sighed and gave up knowing I couldn't win this argument.

"We should go." Spencer said later, as it was already 9.

"Bye." I said as they all left.

I looked next to me. Ezra fell asleep on the chair and Alena was sleeping peacefully in his arms. I got up and picked Alena up careful not to wake anyone and placed her in the bassinet. I covered her up with the lightweight pink blanket and softly kissed her forehead. I got back into bed and decided to get some sleep myself. I had the perfect family now, and no one would take that away from me.

 _Alena Chloe Fitz_  
 _6 pounds, 5 ounces, and 17 inches_  
 _November 13th, 1:43 am_

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think?**


End file.
